Pokémon Adventures Rewritten (Volumes 1 to 7)
by AwesomelyEpical
Summary: A rewrite of Pokémon Adventures/Special. With more awesomeness! Yellow appears much earlier, too! Featuring SpecialShipping and OldRivalShipping.


**I decided to rewite Pokémon Adventures because I have never seen this done before. And everyone has their English names, okay? Good. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One: A Glimpse Of The Glow**

On a summer's day in Pallet Town, Kanto, a wild Nidorino was surrounded by three kids. One of the boys threw a Pokéball at it...Only for it to bounce clean off, much to his dismay.  
"Bounced off again..." Suddenly, laughter came from behind. A boy of about 12 in a red jacket and hat stepped forward and sent out a Poliwhirl.

"Watch and learn, kids! First you weaken it..." Poliwhirl froze Nidorino with a cold Ice Punch. "THEN you throw the ball!" A Pokéball was tossed at Nidorino, sucking him in and capturing him. The little kids cheered.  
"Nice work, Red." One congratulated him. Red grinned. In Pallet Town, he is a local celebrity! Well, the Oaks were also famous...But Red wore a hat, which made him cool. Yeah...Hats are good.

His thoughts were interrupted by one of the kids: "Red, I heard Professor Oak's grandson is back from the Orange Islands!" Red clenched his fist. Blue...One of the best trainers in town, but the least compassionate. He treats his Pokemon like weapons, barking commands like a Growlithe drill sergeant. So yeah, he's a jerk.  
Red walked away, to the woods. He thought it would help him think. He then began talking to Poliwhirl."I don't care what Pokémon he has. Blue doesn't stand a chance against Pokémon raised by me...With friendship!" He was so engaged in talking that he walked straight into a shady man in black, with a red R on his jacket.  
"Watch it, twerp!" He walked to a group of almost identical men, telling them to 'Find Mew'.  
"Check the forest!" They marched off. Red watched, intruiged. He then got an idea. Mew must be a Pokémon, so why not capture it? He scampered off into the woods.

In the west wood, Red was still searching for Mew. Of course, he didn't know what it even _looked_ like, but why should that matter? Most Pokémon say their names when they speak, so Red should be able to find Mew by listening out for it. As he was looking around, he saw a flash of light come from a nearby clearing. Red inspected it, and saw a Charmander fighting a strange cat-like Pokémon. Behind him stood a smug-looking boy of about Red's age, with sandy brown hair and purple clothes. Red instantly recognised him as Blue. Blue ordered his Charmander to use Ember, and the orange lizard shot a stream of...well, embers, towards the cat-like being. Blue smirked.  
"Heh. You're going down, Mew!" Red gasped in realisation. So that IS Mew! Mew then attacked with Thunder, narrowly missing Charmander. Red looked on, a look of sheer awe on his face.  
"Never seen a battle like this before..." He mused, as the battle kept raging. Mew kept attacking, and Charmander kept dodging. Suddenly, Blue recalled his Pokémon, confusing Red. He leapt out of hiding towards Blue.  
"What the hell?!" He cried. "You almost had it, you idiot!" Blue simply tutted, folding his arms. Red got a bit angry and sent out Poliwhirl to fight Mew.  
"My turn! Poli, use Water Gun!" The bipedal blue Pokémon shot a stream of water at Mew, but the feline returned the favour with a devastating SolarBeam, resulting in a one-hit K.O. Mew then flew off as Red knelt by his fallen friend. There was silence, then Blue spoke.  
"Tch. You're a pathetic excuse for a trainer. If you were actually competent, like me, you would've been able to see right away that Mew is much more powerful than any normal Pokémon. That's why I called back Charmander. There's no point in having a Pokémon faint if it was doomed from the start." Red looked up at him.  
"Says the guy who treats his Pokémon like dirt..." This made Blue laugh.  
"Think about it. Are you cut out to be one of the greats, like my grandfather?" He walked away. Red returned Poli as the men in black approached, looking a bit angry.  
"Great...It's not here. There's just some stupid kid!" The leader said. "Eh...It can't have gone far. FIND MEW A.S.A.P.! FOR THE GLORY OF TEAM ROCKET!" They marched away in search of the elusive Pokémon. Red watched them curiously.  
"Team Rocket...?"

**And that's it for Chapter One! I'll update...whenever I can. My birthday is on the fifth, so fanfiction may take a backseat priority-wise...  
But anyway...Lemme just give a quick shoutout to TrainerNaps. He's a great author, and a pretty good reviewer. Check him out!  
Sayonara!**


End file.
